Finding You
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: Harry...Harry...Why did this happen to you...


Rhee's Author Information: So, first thing I want to say is that this is my very first Songfic, and I hope you enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the story line according to the novels. I just own a pack of Retro Starbursts. And a cell phone. Please please please please Review! I highly appreciate it if you will! Thank you very much. And let the fic begin! 

_"They Fight, Tybalt falls" - _Romeo and Juliet

Harry and Voldemort were at the top of the Astronomy Tower, battling each other with anger and hate.

"Stupefy," Harry screamed, pressing his back against the wall that was still in one piece. Voldemort easily avoided the bolt of red light and shot back a death threatening green one. Harry ducked it, breathing in deeply.

"I will make sure that you die tonight." Harry screamed, shooting a bolt of green light back at Voldemort. It struck him squarely in the chest.

"No..." he hissed, staring at Harry through his slit-like pupils. He used the last of his strength to grab onto Harry and push him off of the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Draco, who was down on the grounds fighting his father, stopped and watched the body fall for a minute before he realized who it was. "No..." he whispered, eyes widening. He broke away from the fighting and ran to the tower.

"HARRY!"

Harry's body hit the grounnd with a sickening crunching sound. Draco kneeled down next to Harry and pulled him into his arms. "Harry. Harry no!" he sobbed.

Harry used the last of his strength to reach up and touch Draco's face. "I love you Drakie..." he whispered before his hand fell limply to the ground.

"No...Harry no!" Draco sobbed, pulling the body even closer.

_"I love you."_

Two Years Later

Draco sat in the cold, dark room. He curled up into a ball, letting his long greasy hair fall across his face. "Harry..." he whispered, moving only to wipe the tears off of his face.

_"Harry..."_

**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?**

Draco could feel Harry's breath on his neck. He knew Harry wasn't here, but somewhere else completely. "Harry," he sobbed quietly. He clutched at his head, trying over and over to Harry in his mind.

_"Please...It's been two years...Please give him back to me!" _

**Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing 's for sure,  
You're always in my heart.**

Hermione silently entered the room. She watched Draco with a look of sadness on her face. She remembered when Harry had first told her he was gay.

The summer before fourth year, he had called Hermione days before they were supposed to arrive at the Weasley household for the Quidditch World Cup..

_"Hermione..."_

_"Harry?"_

_"Hermione...I think...I think I'm gay..." Hermione dropped the phone and held back a sob. "And Hermione..." Harry whispered, knowing that she could still hear him. "I think I'm in love with Draco..." He then quickly hung up._

"Oh Harry...why..." she whispered, looking at Draco, who was quickly wiping away another set of tears. "Why did it have to be you..."****

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Draco looked up at Hermione, who had set down the tray of food she had been holding in front of him. "Eat the potato Draco." she whispered, turning around to exit the room. Draco curiously looked at the potato before realizing that she had laced it with a potion to relieve him of his pain and suffering.

Draco pushed away the food and realized that the tray wouldn't sit straight.****

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go...

He removed the food from the tray and flipped it upside down. A razor blade was attached to the bottom of the tray with Spellotape. He pulled it off of the tray and ran his finger along the edge.

"Harry, please let me end up with you..." he whispered, taking ahold of the blade in his hand. "Please let me be in Heaven with you."

**  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are**

Draco took a deep breath and slid the blade down his arms and across his neck. The lifeline was slowly coming loose. He smiled in relief as a tear dropped down his face.

It would be the last tear he would ever shed.****

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.

_"Harry. Harry. I'm finally coming for you. We'll be together forever."_****

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.  


**"But there is no need to paint  
My work is nearly done  
Because of him the colors returned  
The light of love has won."**

**The Portrait**


End file.
